


We Fight Together

by justanoutlaw



Series: Resurrected [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Resurrected remix. What if Regina told Robin about Jefferson's threats?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Resurrected [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We Fight Together

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on CuriousCat prompted: "Here's a prompt for you: OQ moves to a different country". And while I'm sure this wasn't what they had in mind, this is all I could think of. A remix to Resurrected, where Regina tells Robin what's going on. It diverges from "Bang", when Jefferson pretends to shoot them. However, if you haven't read Resurrected, I would recommend reading the first chapter because it gives the backstory of why Zelena wants to hurt Regina.

Robin’s hand clasped through Regina’s as they stood on the doorstep of Jefferson’s mansion. After the gunshot the night before, Regina came clean about Jefferson’s offer. Robin’s first instinct had been to punch him in the face but she talked him down. As much as they hated it, they were going to need Jefferson’s help to get through this. Together.

The door opened and Jefferson stood on the other side, dressed dapper as always. He smiled at the sight of Regina, which made her stomach turn. As the man turned to Robin, however, he frowned.

  
“You told him,” he said with disgust.

“You nearly killed us last night,” Robin said, gruffly. “I had a right to know what was going on.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes and this time, Regina wanted to smack him. “Come in. The both of you, I guess.”

Regina and Robin followed Jefferson into his living room. It was meticulously decorated, but there were signs that a child lived there. Grace’s drawings were framed on the wall. Harry Potter books sat beside Jefferson’s copies of John Grisham. For a minute, Regina was reminded that he was a parent. It almost made him seem human. The way he interacted with Grace at school function was an entirely different man than the one that stood before them today. Grace, hopefully, would never know that her father was a hitman.

“For the record,” Jefferson said. “I didn’t try to kill you. I’m an expert at what I do. If I wanted you dead, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

Robin growled. “Get to the point, Chapeau.”

“That was a taste of what could happen.” Jefferson grabbed some scotch from the drink cart that sat next to the off-white couch and poured himself a glass. He offered the bottle to the couple before him, but they shook their heads. “Zelena asked me because I’m one of the best, but I’m not the only hitman in a 100-mile radius.”

Regina watched Robin look away and she squeezed his hand tighter. Despite being married to a lawyer, there were times he was learning just how corrupt Storybrooke could be.

“So, I don’t do it, because you two are the parents of my daughter’s classmate. Someone else who doesn’t know you, easily will.” Jefferson swirled his glass. “And trust me, Regina. It’s not just you she’s after.”

Regina stiffened. “What do you mean?”

“That beautiful family of yours. She wants to destroy it.”

Regina was going to be sick. What in the hell had Zelena gone through to make her want to target innocent children? Go after her, sure. Henry, Roland and Margot had nothing to do with it. They didn’t even fully understand what their mother’s job was.

  
“We won’t let her,” Robin said. “We can get out of this town.”

“Sure. You could start over.” Jefferson shrugged. “But she’ll know as soon as you do. She’s got eyes everywhere. As soon as you open a new bank account or use a credit card to buy gas, she’ll find you.”

Regina cleared her throat. She didn’t want to break down in front of this man. “So, what are our options?”

“You die.”

Robin’s eyes narrowed. “I thought the whole point of this was you protecting Regina?”

“Relax, Locksley. I don’t mean literally. As far as Zelena knows, however, Regina will die in a car crash. You’ll be the grieving widow with three kids. With Regina gone and not trying to convict her, Miss Greene will move on.”

Regina shook her head. “I’m not going to abandon my family. Not when they need me the most.”

Margot wasn’t even a year old yet. Henry would be going through his pre-teen years soon enough. Roland was her partner in crime, he wanted to do everything with her. Not to mention, her husband of 9 years. She wasn’t about to leave Robin. How could she go on without him?

Robin nodded in agreement. “There has to be another way.”

“I’m afraid not,” Jefferson said. “This is the one way to get her off your backs.”

“What if we all…died?”

Regina looked at Robin, a bit caught off guard. He hadn’t wanted to deal with Jefferson at all. He would be willing to give up everything they knew and just leave? How would that impact the kids?

_Probably better than a dead mother would._

“That’s dangerous,” Jefferson said. “Regina dying, that can look like an accident. Zelena may even view it as fate. All five of you dying? She’ll know something is up.”

“But you’re a smart man. You could make it hard.”

Regina leaned into her husband. “You’d really do this?”

“I’d do anything to protect you and the kids.”

Jefferson sighed and finished the rest of his scotch. He looked between the two of them, clearly hoping one of them would break. Regina’s hand stayed firmly within Robin’s. This was all happening so quickly but she knew one thing: if she was going to leave this town, she wasn’t doing it without him.

  
“You’d have to leave the United States,” Jefferson said. “She could have spies anywhere around here. I’d say England is risky too. Not only is she from there, but Robin is as well. She’ll suspect you’ve gone to stay with family.”

“So…where?” Regina asked.

“I’ll need time to think about it. Right now, I only had plans for _you_ to go to Seattle, Washington. I wasn’t expecting you to show up with _him_.”

Robin didn’t look phased. “We’ll give you a day before we find someone else that can help us.”

Jefferson cocked an eyebrow. “I’m the one helping you, you can’t be too choosey.”

Regina took a step forward. “You’re the one that said we’re at risk here. And you know just as well as I do that we can’t go to the cops, she’s got support everywhere. So, find a new plan that includes my whole family or we’re going to have a problem.”

He blinked a couple of times before regaining his composure. “We’ve got a deal.”

As promised, Jefferson had a new plan within the span of 20 hours. As far as Storybrooke was concerned, the Locksley-Mills family would be killed in a house fire. Jefferson had connections to make it look like an accident. By the time anyone got word, the family would be on a plane to Andalucía. Regina had taught the boys Spanish as a second language as they were growing up and their private school required it be taught to them. Robin knew the language somewhat from Regina, but she could teach him more. With connections, Jefferson found them a farm that needed to be taken over. Robin had grown up on one in England prior to his father’s passing, so his lessons for Regina would be with agriculture and farm life.

What to tell the kids was a challenge. Margot wouldn’t remember anything about Storybrooke, but the boys would questioned being pulled out of school just after the year started. According to Jefferson, they could never talk to their old friends or family ever again. Not even Regina’s father and Henry’s namesake. They finally decided the best way to go about it was to lie. It wasn’t something they liked doing, but it was necessary in this situation. They’d tell the kids the morning of that they were going on a surprise trip to Spain. Once they were there, they’d find a way to break the news. The boys were still so young. As well meaning as they could be, Robin and Regina couldn’t risk them accidentally telling someone they were leaving.

Regina packed the things she knew her kids wouldn’t live without. Robin was in charge of sneaking momentous from over the years, such as their wedding album and baby pictures of the boys. Regina wondered if they would ever forgive them for this. She wondered if her father would, if he ever found out. She tried to put herself in his shoes. Potentially losing her kids was why she was doing this. And if she found out they had to do it to protect them, their family…she hoped she would be able to take in grace.

Sometimes it was easier to ask for forgiveness, than to ask for permission.

October 17th, the family took off on a private jet arranged by Mr. Gold, who had worked with Jefferson to plan all of it. By the time they landed, Sidney Glass would have an article out about the fire, despite no details being present. Everyone would think they were dead.

Regina’s hand went over Robin’s. The boys were asleep and Margot sat on her father’s lap, playing with a stuffed fox.

“We’re doing the right thing, aren’t we?” she asked.

Robin was quiet for a moment, staring forward stoically. Finally, he spoke. “We’re doing what we have to.”

Regina nodded and leaned into him. His arm wrapped tightly around her and they stared forward towards the cockpit. There was no going back now.


End file.
